


Bring Me To Life

by Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson



Series: FrostIron [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, Established Tony Stark/Loki, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1584848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Loki's attempted invasion of New York, Tony is injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Me To Life

Loki hovered in the doorway, cloaked, hidden from the doctors and nurses that were just beginning to start the graveyard shift. He’d been here all day, eyes wide and full of tears. He’d heard the doctor’s diagnosis, had to kneel down on the floor and hold himself tightly to stop himself collapsing – like Pepper had done, like Natasha had almost done, had Clinton not been holding her close.

_His brain received a significant lack of oxygen, going so far into the atmosphere. His brain effectively shut down. The chance of him waking from this coma is extremely slim._

Loki slowly moved to sit down, letting his cloak vanish. His shaking hand reached out to slowly cup Tony’s on the bed, trying not to let his tears flow.

“I miss you... the tower is so silent without you, even with Ms. Potts sobbing. JARVIS is concerned. Even your suits are behaving sombrely.”

There was silence from the hero on the bed.

The God had to lick his dry lips, forcing his itching throat to swallow.

_This was **his** fault._

Of course, he had been under the influence of the Tesseract, and so, the blame wasn’t fully his own, but he could have fought harder. He _should_ have fought harder. If he had, Tony wouldn’t be laying here dying. His lover would be alive, well, and sassing the rest of the Avengers. His hand merely tightened around the hero’s, his eyes closed as he thought back on all the secret nights they had spent together. The time that Pepper had almost found them, the time JARVIS locked Loki in the shower with freezing cold water in an attempt to break them up, the time Clinton had _found_ them, making out in bed.

The memories caused a fleeting smile to cross Loki’s face, before he leaned down to gently kiss Tony’s lips. Two sounds suddenly echoed around Loki’s head, causing his heart to stop.

One, was the sound of the arc reactor going silent, the other, a heart monitor going into a continuous beep.

Loki froze for a moment before he moved to gently removed the arc reactor from Tony’s chest. “It shall never leave my side. I shall always carry you with me, my love, and I _will_ avenge you, my handsome Avenger...”

With the words spoken, his vow made, Loki could stand, moving from the room as his cloak went back up, making him invisible to the doctors rushed in, trying to save the dead man lying in the bed.


End file.
